Una navidad para dos
by Nalya Granger
Summary: ¿Cómo reciben la llegada de la Navidad James y Lycus? Definitivamente, de una forma peculiar. Cuatro viñetas de 155 palabras cada una.


**UNA NAVIDAD PARA DOS**

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**I**

* * *

—James, ¿qué estás haciendo? Recuerda que tenemos que ir a por los… —el impacto de una bola de nieve en la boca le hizo callarse. Lycus se pasó la lengua por los labios y se quitó la nieve con el guante mientras ponía los ojos en blanco —. No pienso caer en tu juego así que ya te estás olvidando de… —otra bola de nieve —. James, esto es… —otra —. Tenemos que… —otra—. ¿Cómo haces las bolas tan rápido? —preguntó exasperado recibiendo otra bola como respuesta —. Tú lo has querido.

Lycus se agachó esquivando una de las bolas que acababa de lanzar James entre risas y allí, en medio de la calle, comenzaron una batalla campal de bolas de nieve que provocó varios daños colaterales; alarmas que saltaron y personas que les llamaban maleducados.

Por otro lado, también hubo muchos niños que se les unieron, entre risas, en un todos contra todos.

* * *

**II**

* * *

—Por tu culpa caeré enfermo —replicó Lycus después de estornudar y, debido a ello, agarró con fuerza la taza de chocolate caliente que le acababa de dar James.

—Oh, vamos. Fue divertido ¿o me lo vas a negar?

—No, no te lo negaré —replicó Lycus apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Ambos estaban sentados, en el suelo, con las espaldas apoyadas en el sofá frente a la chimenea para lograr entrar en calor después de aquella pelea de bolas de nieve —. No terminamos las compras.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana —contestó James medio adormilado. Apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Ganar una pelea –porque había ganado aunque Lycus se empeñara en que era imposible haber llevado la cuenta- era agotador.

Lycus le observó dormir, estaba tan adorable así, con el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente, sin embargo…

—¡James! —gritó, asustándolo, cayendo en el proceso la taza de chocolate.

* * *

**III**

* * *

—¿Qué crees que deberíamos comprarle a tu hermana? —inquirió Lycus mientras veía como James se paraba en cada escaparate. Este no le contestó —. ¿James?

—Aún estoy enfadado contigo por el susto de ayer —replicó él haciendo un mohín pareció adorable al italiano.

—Reconoce que te lo merecías después de que me despertaras en mitad de la noche disfrazado de la niña de _The Ring._

—Me asustaste.

—Ese era el punto —James le dirigió una mirada venenosa. Lycus río y le sacó la lengua.

—Eres un infantil —dictaminó cruzándose de brazos. Su novio le miró con una sonrisita y elevó una ceja.

—¿Lo dice el rey del infantilismo?

—Yo soy un adulto hecho y derecho.

—Más bien poco hecho y tirando hacia la izquierda —replicó Lycus entrando en una librería. Cogió un libro del apartado de Arqueología —. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que te has convertido en un bromista.

—Es un efecto secundario de salir contigo.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

James acarició el pecho de su novio, el cual, medio dormido, suspiró.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Lycus bostezando.

—Las cuatro de la mañana.

—Al menos esta vez me has levantado para algo divertido —replicó el joven sonriendo mientras besaba a su novio.

—Lo de _The Ring_ fue divertido.

—Ajá, tanto que te voy a prohibir ver la televisión.

—Tendré que buscarme otras formas de divertirme —anunció James y su mano comenzó a descender desde la clavícula de Lycus hasta el inicio de su entrepierna. Este lanzó una carcajada ahogada.

—Eres incansable, James —se quejó mientras apartaba la mano—. Compórtate, que mañana por la mañana tenemos que ir a la Madriguera.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró James sonriendo, mientras le daba la espalda. Lycus besó su hombro y le abrazó por detrás.

Mañana les esperaría un día muy duro en la Madriguera; lleno de acción.

Debían descansar aunque eso no fuera lo que él quisiera hacer ahora mismo.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Cada viñeta son 155 palabras, podéis contarlas. Espero que os guste porque le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño a Lycus por culpa de **Wissh.**

¡Un beso!


End file.
